Fifteen Minute Writing Challenges!
by Azul the blue
Summary: Writing challenges I'm doing under the Fanfiction category. They're based off old ideas which never got mixed into a story, and I have only fifteen minutes to write them.
1. Good bye

My universal disclaimer: I hereby announce that I, Azul_the_Blue, do NOT own anything belonging to my respective fannish obsessions. I do not own Transformers, Emergency!, Warriors, Spore, or anything as such. They belong to their respective companies/owners and as such, are liable to request that this fandom be removed at any time. The only thing I own here is... My Original Characters, and the plots.  
Anything I do not claim as mine, you can assume I don't own it.

Also, nobody but myself is responsible for any and all mistakes. They are mine, and mine alone.

* * *

Optimus looked down at the sight of the corpse on front of him. "It wasn't supposed to end this way," he murmured.

"Hey now, you knew there as no other option at all, Optimus... Don't fret the past, you have to go on now." Ratchet attempted to soothe his leader. "Don't fret? Don't fret?! I cannot believe you just have told me that, Ratchet! I murdered my own daughter!"

"Optimus..."

"No, I am not going to listen to you go on about it all! I killed more than her! I killed LIVING AND SENTIANT BEINGS!"

"You didn't have a choice!" "Yes I did, Ratchet. When I spoke up, I had choice. I took the choice to start the war. If I hadn't said anything..."

"We would have suffocated in tyranny." "You don't know that! Maybe he wouldn't have done this if I didn't -"

"Stop it, just stop it! This is not going them change anything at all Optimus! Slag, if we'd known it would have happened, do you think we would have done something?"

Optimus turned away. "You don't know, Ratchet. You don't known a slagging thing about him, do you?"l

"I know who Megatron is, and who he was to you, Optimus! And don't think your daughter's death is your fault! Megatron manipulated her, she made her own choices from there on!"

Optimus shook his head slowly. "Ratchet..."

"If you think for some second that I'm going to let you go, then you're wrong!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

Silence met his words.

Finally, the last words said between those two old friends were let into the air.

"Goodbye, Ratchet."


	2. Save all the fantasies for another day

_Zuzu's note: OH MY GOODNESS! I am soo sorry about it being formatting! Thanks for alerting me, Queen Akadenna Hawk! So, hopefully this shows up. Enjoy!_

* * *

Love is a pretty powerful thing is what Arcee thought one day. It could build you up until you're with Primus or it could tear your apart.

Love is what tore her apart. Apparently she wasn't alone.

Optimus had a love once. Said love ended up trying to murder him day in and day out.

Said love killed many innocents, and many guilty.

Said love was Megatron.

Arcee and the others never knew much about that part of his life.

They know they worked together but they never knew the closeness. Ratchet described it as a brotherly bond. Both lovers knew it was more.

That is what made Arcee wonder why Optimus was so quiet, so calm, so... serene. It was as if he didn't feel emotions. Just a blank nothingness.

She didn't realise that she hit the mark.

Optimus didn't feel anything since... since a long time. He felt nothing since an incident had rendered emotions... impractical and dangerous. Both those things together was a bad mixture was his conclusion.

So everything from then on, it was blank. Anger didn't exist... happiness was such a rarity to be treaured.

But they didn't know why Optimus didn't feel... the incident was always avoided at all costs.

That brought back the feeling... of pain, the misery, the... the love.

Arcee mused over it. Was it possible that her strong and fearless leader was afraid of the pain that came with the commitment of love?

... No, it couldn't be.

She shook her head slowly.

"Save all the fantasies for another day."


	3. Smokescreen: LOST AGAIN!

I knew getting lost was a frickin bad idea, but I still went and did it. Geez, I'm a frickin idiot! And now I'm talking to myself again... why the fuck did I make that turn?

Hey, is that... no, it's not. Damnit. This is not going to be a good day, or week, depending on how I mange to right myself...

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm lost in south America and that's now where near Jasper! Everything looks the same, damn. This is why you listen to order, you moron!

I really want to get back now... it's getting kinda lonely now, without anyone around... if I were human, I could just walk into a town and ask where I am. But no, I'm a Cybertornian so now I can't do that at all!

Maybe if I follow my footsteps, Ill find them... or they'll come looking for me. I'm pretty sure my sign is on!

Ah, fuck it all. It's been five hours! They're probably back at base now, going about they're daily business...

Why couldn't I listen? Why did I think this was such a grand sho I recut?

Think, Smokescreen, think!

Wait a minute! My commlink!

"Smokescreen, do you read?" Wow, that's frickin good timing!

"Yeah I read you loud and clear, boss."

"You're lost again, aren't you?"

"Yeah - wait, what do you mean, again?!"

The Prime chuckled. "All right then, I'll have Ratchet send a ground bridge."

"But seriously! What do you mean, again!" Methinks I doth protest too much.

"Remember Friday?" What... "oh, that... I wasn't that lost! I was just taking the scenic route!" Amulet chuckle. "If you say so."

"Awww come on, cut a mech some slack here!"


End file.
